


The Devil can be a Gentleman

by LadyBinx



Category: Lucifer (TV), Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7706407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBinx/pseuds/LadyBinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine the Devil paid you a visit one evening</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil can be a Gentleman

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by some photos of Chris Evans but I have been told it also reminded people of Tom Ellis in Lucifer. I haven't seen Lucifer but Tom Ellis is a cutie.

Imagine the devil paid you a visit to offer you whatever you wanted. What would you ask for?

When he knocks on her door she already knows he will offer her anything. When he stands over her in her kitchen watching her she isn’t afraid. And when he offers her anything she wants she knows it comes with a price.

She delays, constantly changing the subject, trying to buy herself time. She listens carefully to the soft timbre of his voice for any hint of a trick, trying to make him reveal something about himself, the deal, anything. It doesn’t work. She is playing him, or trying to, the offer is too tempting to flat out refuse. The devil is a businessman at the heart of it, and he is patient. An eternity of waiting has honed his skills and he waits for her to let her guard down, to slip up, to consider the power he is giving her.

“What do you get in return?”

“It depends on what you ask for.”

Temptation.

Would asking for world peace be worth it? Would it last even if she did ask for it?

“Probably not,” he concedes “it’s too hard to be one person’s wish.”

The next thought, a selfish one, money. As he smirks at her and raises his eyebrow she reconsiders before she even finishes the thought. It would never be worth it, it would never last. She would always want more.

Giving up on what she wants she flits from one subject to the next. She begins to enjoy his company. Of course he knows just what to say and do to make her forget herself and this bizarre situation, but then again…

Really, this kind and gentle man is evil? She begins to wonder.

Eventually her curiosity gets the better of her.

"You don’t really seem all that bad.”

“I’m not. Of course there is a price for the wishes, but what people do with the wishes and the consequences of that is their own choice. Free will and all that.”

Nodding she understands his point. When she watches him she begins to see him. She sees eyes that saw the stars being born, lips that tasted forbidden fruits before any human being, but a smile that barely hides the knowledge it will never get back into heaven.

The dawn light draws near and as much as she wants to stay in his company it isn’t possible.

“I know all the things you desire. For yourself and for others, just tell me and they will happen.”

Everything seemed like too much to ask for so she asked for something small, inconsequential. There was only thing left in her mind.

“I want a dance. With you.”

The surprise is quickly replaced by a small smile as he stands. Gently pulling her close to him, they dance close together in the small space her living room afforded.

With his hand around her waist and her hand on his chest leaning into him the closeness comforts her. She closes her eyes to memorise the moment.

“The devil is in the detail after all” she tells herself.

He smells like the earth and his beard tickles her face as she leans into him. She wishes it could stay like this but she dare not voice it.

The price?

“A kiss” he says.

She would have given him more.

He would not asked for more.

The Devil, can sometimes do a very gentlemanly thing.


End file.
